


канарейка

by bageleburro01



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Compulsion, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: канарейка - символ роскоши и богатства, птица, вынужденная половину жизни провести в золотой клетке.
Relationships: Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo





	1. клетка

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо оле лань, которая по сути придумала этот сюжет, и фоткам из первого фанкита эксван

ынсан поджимает губы, складывает руки на животе, будто пальто от этого будет лучше греть, когда проходит по внешнему коридору вдоль заднего двора. снег всё ещё падал, покрывая собой деревья и пруд, в котором он пускал кораблики, когда был маленьким. от этой белизны у парня рябило в глазах, поэтому он поспешил к нужной двери, чтобы скрыться там, под искусственным светом дорогих люстр, в окружении мебели из красного дерева, которую его родители заказали, думая, что такой цвет вызывает аппетит и идеально подходит для столовой. 

его отец уже здесь, пафосно сидит в своем крутом кожаном кресле, постелив себе на колени плед, и смотрит на вошедшего сына взглядом мудреца. ынсан, глядя на всё это, думает о том, как ему это осточертело. не настолько, чтобы закатывать скандалы, но прилично. 

\- пап, сними с себя эту тряпку, опять вчера вечером крестного отца смотрел? - спрашивает ынсан, когда садится за стол напротив своего родителя. 

\- не понимаю о чём ты, сегодня холодно, а у меня болят колени. - невозмутимо говорит отец ынсана, бэкхён, но всё таки стаскивает с себя плед и кидает его на соседний стул, где обычно сидел его супруг. сегодня чондэ не было дома и они оба знали почему, хёнджуна, младшего брата ынсана, тоже не было, для ынсана это значило только то, что ботинок в прихожей стало меньше на какое-то короткое время, а для бэкхёна это шанс поговорить с сыном. серьезно. потому что и у бэкхёна, и у ынсана работа серьезная. 

бэкхён был боссом, как их называют в некоторых кругах, криминальной группировки “ёншим”, на гордость бэкхёна, самой крупной и “долгоиграющей” среди немногих остальных. потому что бэкхён с самой юности занимается тем, что убирает ненужных людей для всякого рода богатеев, а те прикрывают его от правосудия. он человек неверующий, но даже если кто-то сверху и распоряжается, кто в какой день лишится жизни, бён не жалеет ни капли, он бы сделал всё тоже самое, что он делал лет двадцать двадцать пять назад, потому что всё это он делал для будущего своей семьи, которая сейчас ни в чем не нуждается. 

ынсан понимает эту жертву, как никто другой. также он понимает, что и ему скоро придется нести на своих плечах груз главы группировки. он не знает, когда это должно случится, но очень надеется, что его отец будет жив и он ещё долго будет на него работать. 

\- зачем ты меня позвал? боишься есть один? - ынсан наливает себе и отцу кофе из кофейника, а после берет в руки какую-то конфету, разворачивая шуршащую обертку. 

\- нет. помнишь депутата сон джэкё? у которого были отвратительные икебаны на подоконниках. 

\- ты серьезно? почему я должен помнить какие-то икебаны? что это вообще за хрень? - хмурится ынсан и закидывается конфеткой. 

\- икебана это сушеная трава, ынсан. - говорит бэкхён, отпивает немного кофе и ставит кружку обратно, прямо на подставку, ещё сантиметр в любую из сторон и чондэ будет ругаться, что они портят его любимый стол. - а для этого сон джэкё ты сам убивал его конкурента по выборам в прошлом году. он обещал отплатить за помощь позже. 

\- ты что, задания теперь за обедом раздаешь? - ынсан внимательно слушает своего отца, но при этом не забывает о обеде, всё таки, он не так часто находится в этом здании их участка. в другом доме, в том, что строился для гостей, но теперь в нём живет ынсан, нет личных поваров. 

\- только со своими детьми я могу такое проделать, к сожалению. он назначил мне встречу, на которой я должен взять с него долг.

\- и я должен пойти туда вместо тебя? - уточняет парень, намазывая на булочку масло. 

\- ну естественно я не пойду, пошёл этот старый чёрт нахер и икебаны его тоже. - громко шипит бэкхён, из-за чего горничная, которая несла им салат, чуть его не уронила, благо, всё это происходило за спиной старшего, а ынсан ничего отцу не расскажет. бэкхён протягивает ему карточку с адресом, а ынсан не глядя кладёт её в карман пальто. 

\- что мне для тебя у него просить?

\- я что, похож на человека, которому чего-то не хватает? раз ты ходил на то задание, то проси то, что сам хочешь, хоть единорога. только убирать за ним сам будешь. - бэкхён подвигает ближе к себе тарелку с салатом, пока ынсан думает о том, что это опять не тот семейный ужин, о котором он мечтал. хотя, такого, как у обычных семей, у них никогда не будет. 

\- и когда? 

\- сегодня в семь. - мужчина смотрит на свои часы. - через двадцать минут выйдешь и успеешь доехать вовремя. 

\- пап, ты очень вовремя мне сказал. - вздыхает ынсан, отпивает большой глоток из своей кружки и встает из-за стола. - только недавно вспомнил?

бэкхён смеется и кивает. были бы здесь чондэ и хёнджун, они бы сделали дружный фейспалм, но их нет, поэтому ынсан может только смеяться вместе со своим беззаботным отцом, чтобы уже через пятнадцать минут сесть в машину и отправиться по адресу. 

ынсан не был пунктуальным до ужаса человеком, но когда отец давал ему подобные задания, он выполнял их с поражающей точностью. что касалось всех его заданий, то беря какой-то сложный заказ, бэкхён знал, что может доверить его только собственному сыну. и паре тройке хороших людей, которые уже давно состоят в их группировке, что практически исключает какие-либо “ножи в спину”. 

и сколько бы раз бэкхён не говорил, что ынсан может выбрать для себя более безопасную работу, не идти по его стопам, ынсан четко понимал - у любого лидера должен быть наследник со схожими взглядами, а если это не сделает старший сын босса, то вряд ли найдется кто-то более подходящий. несмотря на упущенные при этом возможности, ынсан не стал бы ничего менять, потому что этот его выбор дал возможность выбора его младшему брату. хёнджун не влезает в их дела, он никогда не убьет человека по чужому приказу, потому что за него это делает ынсан. едва ли в каждой десятитысячной семье можно найти подобные проблемы “наследования” и вся их семья это знает. 

к семи ынсан был уже в ресторане, в котором сон джэкё назначил его отцу встречу, но, видимо, депутат ждал этой встречи больше и прибыл раньше. он встал из-за стола сразу, как увидел ынсана. 

\- я ждал господина бён. - говорит мужчина, когда ынсан садится за стол, но всё таки садится напротив парня. 

\- я его сын, по-моему, вполне равноценная замена. - ынсан кидает взгляд на официанта, который наливает ему в бокал вина, но ничего не говорит, хотя на работе он не пьет. - вы сказали, что готовы отдать долг. что хотите предложить?

\- два с половиной миллиона долларов. - говорит джэкё и ынсан присвистывает, отодвигая от себя тарелку с мясом, которое для его отца, видимо, заранее заказал этот мужчина. 

\- я для вас человека убил, а вы всего два с половиной миллиона предлагаете. уверен, будь тот бедный мужчина здесь, он бы возмутился, что его жизнь оценили так дешево. 

\- если хотите больше денег, вы их получите, просто назовите сумму.

\- старик, ты думаешь, будто ты опытнее меня, но даже я знаю, что за жизнь платят жизнью. - говорит ли и охранник мистера сон напрягается, как и его начальник.

\- что за чушь ты говоришь? хочешь убить меня? - повышает голос джэкё, догадавшись о том, что хочет сделать ынсан. но догадывается он неправильно.

\- было бы очень глупо с моей стороны вас убивать. - ынсан выглядит уж слишком серьезно, что пугает даже опытного депутата вроде сон джэкё. - а вот ваш сын...

\- ты не тронешь моего сына. если хочешь убить его, лучше выбери себе жертву получше.

\- у вас какое-то странное отношение ко мне, я же не каждый день людей убиваю. всё с вашим ребенком будет в порядке. - ынсан встаёт из-за стола, не желая больше сидеть здесь, и указывает охраннику рядом с дверью от их небольшой комнатки её открыть. - завтра к вам домой приедут с договором. скажите своему сыну, что ему придется готовиться к переезду.

***

\- ли джину, не смей меня трогать своими грязными руками. - кричит парень, смеется и убегает подальше от своего друга, который тянет к нему руки. 

\- эй, они же даже не грязные…

\- ты только что трогал ими лизуна! пытаешься одурачить меня? - хмурится донпё, его припирают к стенке и он думает, как увильнуть от рук и остаться с чистой рубашкой. 

\- и что? у меня ничего на руках не осталось. - оправдывается джину и даже показывает ладони донпё, но тот остаётся при своем мнении. 

\- запах. твои руки теперь ужасно воняют этим лизуном. - донпё смотрит на дохёна, который сидит на подоконнике рядом с баночкой злосчастного лизуна. - ты хотя бы ему скажи. 

\- нормально он воняет, ты чего, хён. - говорит дохён, перед этим понюхав баночку с лизуном. ужасно. донпё не хочет, чтобы его рубашка за шестьдесят долларов пропахла химозным лизуном с алиэкспресса, который джину притащил просто, чтобы побесить донпё. руки джину почти достигают лица донпё, когда тот держит друга за запястья, и в этот самый момент у сона звонит телефон. 

дохён слезает с подоконника и подает донпё его телефон, ещё недавно лежавший рядом с лизуном. как бы сильно пё не доверял джину и дохёну, он всё равно отошёл от них, потому что отец тысячу раз говорил ему, что никто не должен слышать их разговоры, кроме их самих. потому что папа у донпё не самый обычный, что даёт ему в разных компаниях некоторую привилегированность, всё таки не каждый станет спорить или в чём-то отказывать сыну депутата.

друзья всё понимали и ждали, когда пё договорит со своим отцом (а утром, что звонил именно он, парни не сомневались), хотя особых планов на этот день у них не было. и когда донпё к ним подошёл, выражение на лице у него было неважное.

\- отец сказал валить с пар и возвращаться домой. - отвечает на немой вопрос своих друзей и опускает телефон в карман штанов.

\- повезло тебе, сегодня же зачёт... - посмеивается джину, но донпё всё равно выглядит взволнованным. и не потому что его за пропущенный зачёт наругают. его никогда не ругают.

\- что-то не так? - спрашивает дохён, держа в руках увесистую банку с лизуном. - он снова на тебя накричал?

\- донпё, давай просто вместе прогуляем пары. пойдем в кафе, поедим пирожных. - предлагает джину, но донпё только вздыхает.

\- он действительно очень зол, кажется, если я не приду домой вовремя, он меня прирежет. - донпё хватает с подоконника свой рюкзак и машет рукой дохёну, джину и банке с лизуном (почему-то донпё подозревает, что вещество внутри банки вполне живое). дома его ждёт мари, его кошка, и отец, который, вероятно, опять будет ругаться на него из-за всякой фигни.

каждый день для донпё - испытание. не накосячить, не огорчить отца, не разозлить его, быть примерным сыном. пройдя через сотни ошибок, донпё научился жить со своим отцом, которого очень любил и уважал, поэтому в последнее время ошибки были нечастым явлением. зато наказание за такие ошибки стало ещё суровее, потому что и донпё был уже не шестилетним мальчиком. ему двадцать два года, но он всё ещё всецело зависел от своего отца, даже не потому что в этом мире всё крутится вокруг денег, а у его отца их очень много. его отец не отпускал его. может боялся, что донпё начнет заниматься чем-то сомнительным, всё таки дети это неотъемлемая часть депутатского имиджа.

донпё выходит из здания университета и смотрит обратно, в окна второго этажа, там, где стоят дохён и джину. они о чём-то говорят, сидя на подоконнике, точнее, джину разговаривает без умолку, а дохён слушает его, жуя какую-то булочку. нам намечает то, что донпё на ним смотрит, и машет ему через стекло, джину махает тоже. донпё улыбается и поворачивается к парковке, где стоит машина, которая отвезёт его домой.

ему не хотелось домой, но он не мог убежать от водителя, он мог только сесть в машину, пристегнуть ремень и смотреть в окно примерно минут сорок, пока не увидит свой дом. а дом у него красивый, трехэтажный, в одном из самых дорогих жилых комплексов, только от этого желание туда возвращаться не возрастает.

на пороге ему мяукает мари, путается в его ногах, пока донпё снимает кроссовки. сон гладит её пару раз, оставляет рюкзак в своей комнате и поднимается на третий этаж, готовясь к нотациям и ругани.

отец сидел на диване у окна, хотя обычно сидел за своим столом, у него в руках ничего не было, кроме одной единственной бумажки, но всё равно было ощущение, что он чем-то сильно занят. мыслями?

\- зачем ты меня звал? - аккуратно спрашивает донпё, закрывая за собой дверь отцовского кабинета.

\- чтобы ты собрал самые необходимые вещи и приготовился к переезду. - отвечает отец, всё ещё глядя в окно.

\- ты наконец-то разрешил мне переехать в общежитие или у тебя какие-то другие планы? - спрашивает парень, подходит ближе к отцу.

\- нет... - мужчина вздыхает и подаёт сыну листок в руках. - можешь считать, что ты теперь будешь жить с другой семьёй.

\- другой семьёй? о чём ты говоришь? ты с ума сошёл, пап? - спрашивает донпё, прикусывая губу и опуская взгляд на бумагу.

\- не я в этом виноват. я тысячу раз просил тебя не светиться на публике, потому что вокруг сотни людей, которые хотят забрать то, что принадлежит мне. и тебе они этого добились.

\- кто эта семья бён? зачем я им нужен? - донпё задаёт вопрос, увидев имя на бумаге, которую, видимо, прислали по факсу.

отец был словно не в себе, он кричал, что этот бён грёбаный убийца, котого он обязательно посадит вместе со всей его семьёй, он кричал на донпё и парню было так больно и страшно, что он просто сбежал в свою комнату. его пугали эти разговоры, он не знал, что произойдет с ним сегодня вечером, он не знал, как он будет жить дальше.

было совершенно понятно что то, что творится вокруг него, нарушает права человека на свободу, но когда твоя семья семья светская, то вполне можно ожидать, что его враги (а насколько он понял, то семья бён - враги его отца) также очень могущественны во всякого рода связях. донпё плакал и кидал в чемодан всё, до чего дотянутся руки, потому что боялся новой порции ругани за то, что опять ослушался приказа. всё остальное время он лежал на кровати и думал.

через два часа к ним домой пришли люди. мама уже была дома, но отказывалась выходить из спальни. их было двое, один взял чемоданы донпё и понёс их на улицу, в машину, другой зашёл в кабинет отца, донпё скоро тоже заставили зайти в кабинет и подписать какие-то бумаги. донпё было не до чтения бумажек, он просто черкнул что-то на бумаге, чтобы его поскорее вывели на улицу. ему было невероятно плохо здесь, хотя, скорее всего, всё дело было не в доме, а в том, что его скоро ждёт. 

они так долго сидели над бумажками, что донпё всё больше казалось, что отец продает его. просто отдает в другую семью, не заботясь о его дальнейшей судьбе, ради какой то своей выгоды. он бы так и подумал, если бы не знал, насколько народ нужно знать, что их правительство такое же, как они, так же имеет вторую половинку и детей, даже если и тех, и других они не любят. возможно, только на это донпё и надеялся. он хотел думать, будто ещё нужен отцу. 

через минут двадцать донпё вывели на улицу. небо было до ужаса голубым и чистым, как будто издевалось над парнем, у которого будущее уже не такое ясное - он ни то чтобы не знает, что его ждёт через год или два, он не знает, что его ждёт через час. потому что садиться в машину, в которую сложили малую часть его вещей, ему не хотелось от слова совсем. да и вели его свободно, не как заключенного, поэтому донпё решил этим воспользоваться и побежал. 

он не знал, куда бежать, поэтому надеялся хотя бы найти какое-то укромное место, где он может спрятаться, пока его след не остынет, а потом поехать к дохёну или джину, у которых он может позвонить в полицию и переночевать. но все его планы, построенные в голове буквально за полчаса, рухнули, потому что это было ужасно глупо. нельзя убежать от машины, а в спальном районе негде прятаться. донпё пытался перемахнуть через ограду, отделяющую их район от автострады, но в итоге очень больно упал с неё, оцарапав бедро. он всё равно пытался перебежать хотя бы до поворота, но машина нагнала его, перерезала дорогу, заехав на тротуар. донпё понял, что не видит дохёна и джину ещё очень долго. 

***

донпё не особо видел, что было за окном машины, как было обустроено место, в которое его привезли, потому что вид на нужное окно ему загородил сидящий сбоку мужчина, который принёс документы на подпись. но даже и без этого можно было удивиться площади и размаху построек. у родителей донпё был загородный дом, пусть они больше предпочитали квартиру, но этот дом… дома. не то, чтобы у донпё было подходящее для восхищений расположение духа. если бы донпё не хотелось злиться и кричать о собственной неспособности что-либо изменить, если бы он не волновался о своей дальнейшей судьбе, то он бы, вероятно, обязательно обратил бы внимание на богатую отделку главного дома, красивые живые насаждения и изгороди, садовые украшения и идеальную плитку. но сейчас, всё было чуть чуть сложнее.

мужчина вышел из машины и хотел кому-то позвонить, но к нему подошел парень в розовой толстовке. последний цвет, который донпё думал увидеть в доме людей, у которых ему придется жить “в заложниках”. потом мужчина открывает дверь, вероятно, предлагая донпё выйти.

сон выходит из машины и осматривается по сторонам. они реально далеко за городом, отсюда будет очень сложно сбежать, даже если закрыть глаза на охрану и высокий каменный забор.

\- мён-хён сказал, что они занесут твои вещи в дом чуть позже. - говорит парень в розовой худи и донпё обращает на него внимание.

\- кто ты? - спрашивает донпё, снимая с себя рюкзак и кидая его обратно в машину.

\- сон хёнджун. думаю, потом мы познакомимся получше.

"если я не сбегу на этой неделе"

\- на самом деле, меня не должно здесь быть, но я думаю, ты слишком напуган, поэтому хочу довести тебя до гостевого домика лично. - продолжает хёнджун. донпё усмехается. может он и напуган, но зол он намного больше.

он указывает рукой туда, куда нужно идти. донпё идёт за ним, ему некуда деваться, всё таки, он не может стоять на улице до самой ночи или хотя бы до того момента, когда его насильно понесут в дом.

\- ты ведёшь меня к бён бэкхёну? - донпё спрашивает это у хёнджуна, а тот довольно сильно удивляется, даже не знает, что с ходу ответить.

\- нет, не к нему... откуда ты знаешь это имя?

\- мой отец сказал, что этот человек виноват в том, что со мной происходит... - объясняет донпё, а хёнджун коротко выпускает из ноздрей воздух, как бы в усмешке, и засовывает руки в карманы своей толстовки.

\- может и виноват, но косвенно. он сам узнал о тебе только сегодня утром, когда ынсан рассказал нам. честно говоря, я пока не понимаю, чего он хочет добиться, но если отец не против, значит что-то правильное из этого может выйти...

"что-то правильное" и заточение в заложниках у какой-то совершенно незнакомой ему семьи сомнительной репутации, эти две вещи не связывались в голове у донпё никоим образом. но всё таки, он шёл дальше за хёнджуном. было ясно одно. хёнджун и этот ынсан - братья, а их отец - бён бэкхён, человек, которого обещал убить его отец. 

и всё таки, он буквально ничего не знал о том, кто виноват, а кто нет. он мог полагаться только на то, что ему только что сказал хёнджун, а верить ему или нет… он не может полагаться на эту информацию полностью, потому что даже этот парень в розовой кофте может быть виноват. может, он врет ему, даже если смысла в этом вообще никакого. вообще то, как и в том, что его забрали из собственного дома, жить с чужими людьми. 

хёнджун привел его к довольно большому дому к востоку от главных ворот, который он безобразно обозвал гостевым домиком. донпё вмиг почувствовал себя подавленным обстоятельствами. в этом доме, неплохом, если быть до конца честным, ему придется жить и он даже не знает сколько. если сможет сбежать - недели, месяцы, а не сможет - годы, может даже всю жизнь. ему было страшно и он не знал, что говорить.

\- я не могу идти дальше. если зайду в дом, то ынсан даст мне по шее. обычно он здесь, наслаждается одиночеством, ты его легко найдешь. - скромно улыбается хёнджун, открывает дверь в дом и пропускает донпё в дом. 

внутри было ужасно неуютно. возможно почти любая вещь, увиденная первый раз в жизни, будет казаться неуютной, неудобной, странной. как и чужие дома. ты в них обычно проводишь от нескольких минут до нескольких дней, а потом забываешь, как они выглядят, потому что донпё там, по сути, не очень то нужен. а здесь нужен, только непонятно для чего. для того, чтобы нарушать основное право человека на свободу слова и передвижения, нужны веские причины. 

хёнджун закрыл за ним дверь, её стук о дверной косяк заставил донпё сдвинуться с места, снять ботинки и пойти вглубь дома, осматривая вещи вокруг него. прошел дальше и остановился в дверном проходе. перед ним была большая комната, совмещающая в себе гостиную и столовую, но смотрел донпё конкретно на диван.

донпё думал, что ынсан будет совсем как типичный отрицательный персонаж дорам - высокий, крупный, слишком заносчивый. всё оказалось немного по-другому. да, высокий парень с приятной внешностью, но он был более изящным, чем можно было подумать на человека, который, по сути, является преступником, удерживающим человека у себя дома против воли.

а что до ынсана… он просто смотрел телевизор, как вдруг, услышал шаги со стороны лестницы. он быстро на них подзабил, думая, что это пришёл хёнджун, потому что ему, как всегда, скучно после занятий в универе, но свою ошибку он понял, когда повернулся и увидел, что на него бежал сон донпё.

ынсан знал его, потому что, наверно, только самый ленивый не будет обсуждать депутатских детей, а если те ещё и нереально красивые… донпё был настоящей звездой среди молодежи 17-25 лет. а вот ынсана, видимо, донпё вообще не знал, что и хорошо, потому что с профессией ынсана быть знаменитым - опасно, но был так сильно зол на него ещё в самые первые минуты их знакомства. потому что первое, что сделал кумир двадцатилетних студенток-сплетниц, это с разбега набросился на ынсана с намерением придушить его или ещё непонятно чего, но благо, ситуация быстро прояснилась.

\- я выдавлю тебе глаза, придурок! - кричит сон, пытаясь достать руками до глаз.

в голове у донпё все было одновременно запутанно и просто. запутанно, потому что ситуация у него была не из простых, а просто, потому что вот он, источник всех его проблем, злость на него перерастает во что-то физическое… поэтому донпё даже не до конца понимает, что он делает, и откуда у него силы на это. он просто очень зол. 

руки донпё ужасно трясутся, ынсан держит донпё за запястья, наваливается на него, из-за чего они оба падают на пол между диваном и журнальным столиком. донпё кое-как освобождает одну руку и пытается отодвинуть чужое лицо подальше от себя, но не получается, поэтому он решается резко приподняться, насколько это возможно, и цепляется зубами за чужое ухо.

ынсан сразу же отпускает его руки, быстро поднимается, когда донпё отпускает его ухо, и отходит подальше, держась за укушенное ухо.

\- ты сумасшедший! какого хрена? - возмущается ынсан и смотрит на донпё, который медленно, держась за поясницу, поднимается над журнальным столиком. телефон на журнальном столике начинает звонить, но донпё на него плевать.

\- сумасшедший? это не я отвез человека непонятно куда и собираюсь держать его на привязи, как раба. - говорит донпё, полагаясь на всё, что он успел себе надумать во время поездки до этого участка.

ынсан хватается за телефон, берёт трубку, айкает, когда прикладывает телефон к укушенному уху, но всё равно слушает.

\- мы завезли сон донпё на участок, господин, хёнджун-щи повел его к гостевому дому. - говорит голос водителя на другом конце трубки. у ынсана это не укладывается в голове.

\- ты в своем уме? может ты ещё собирался мне это завтра вечером сказать? - злится сан, слушает ещё где-то пол минуты и кидает выключенный телефон на диван. - садись.

донпё садится на диван и всё ещё со злостью смотрит на ынсана. ынсан берёт стул от стола за диваном, ставит его напротив донпё и садится. донпё смотрит на чужое покрасневшее ухо и ынсан это замечает.

\- было больно. - говорит ынсан и донпё коротко улыбается.

\- я старался.

\- мне казалось, что ты не такой буйный. - делится ынсан своими мыслями.

\- возможно не стоило меня так сильно злить. - язвит донпё, складывая руки на животе.

\- этого не было в планах, я хотел поговорить с тобой нормально.

\- о чём мы можем разговаривать? - спрашивает донпё.

\- о том, как ты будешь здесь жить. - ынсан показывает руками на комнату, в которой они сидят. комнату, которая вообще никакого уюта и доверия донпё не внушает, как и парень напротив.

\- я не могу здесь жить, у меня учеба в университете. - отказывается пё, но звучит это, как отмазка первоклассника.

\- ты в академе.

\- с каких это пор?

\- ты только что бумаги подписывал... сын политического деятеля, а документы читать перед подписью не научился. - объясняет ынсан и донпё хмурится. он действительно не читал документы, но не из-за того, что его этому никто не учил. - позже, когда ты привыкнешь, мы решим это вопрос. твой телефон я тебе верну, когда мы кое-что в нём поправим, но связаться с кем-то ты всё равно не сможешь.

\- я меньшего и не ожидал... - бурчит донпё, стараясь не быть особо эмоциональным рядом с этим парнем. как говорил джину “некоторые люди просто недостойны видеть наши слезы и улыбки”. в любом случае, у него есть куча вопросов. - и зачем я здесь буду жить?

\- не думаю, что тебе действительно захочется сейчас это знать.

\- но мне же не просто нужно здесь жить? - спрашивает донпё. - мне придется спать с тобой?

\- я похож на извращенца? - хмурится ынсан. никто и никогда не позволял себе подобных мыслей насчёт его.

\- не особо, но откуда мне знать, зачем я здесь нужен, если ты не хочешь говорить. - вздыхает донпё, пытаясь развести ынсана на слова, но не особо получается. не получается совсем, если быть точным. ынсан молчит и смотрит на донпё. донпё тоже молчит, но на ынсана старается не смотреть. после минуты молчания ли ещё раз тяжко вздыхает, поднимается со стула и отходит куда-то в соседнюю комнату, в поисках чего-то.

донпё чувствует облегчение из-за того, что ему больше не приходится разговаривать с тем, кто одним видом злит его так сильно, как никогда прежде. он сам от себя удивился, что он просто взял и накинулся на человека с кулаками. сейчас, когда вся его злость оседала где-то внутри неприятным комом, приходило осознание сделанного и сказанного. не всё из этого донпё смог бы сказать или сделать любому другому человеку на всем земном шаре, но в данной ситуации... он не особо жалел.

\- ты будешь есть? - спрашивает голос за спиной.

сон поворачивается и снова видит ынсана, прикладывающего к своему уху пакетик со льдом. вероятно, ему нужно как можно скорее отсюда бежать.


	2. почему ты

донпё просыпается, неожиданно для себя, от чувства, что на него кто-то смотрит. сколько раз в жизни ему казалось, что на него кто-то смотрит, пока он спит, это первый, когда на него действительно смотрели.

открыв глаза, он увидел хёнджуна. тот стоял над ним, сложив руки на животе, и хмурился, но когда увидел, что пё проснулся, кинулся к двери, пропал за ней и крикнул куда-то "ынсан, он проснулся".

проснулся... эту ночь донпё провел отвратительно. он не мог заснуть из-за мыслей, снова плакал от осознания, что теперь больше не увидит дохёна и джину, с которыми он чувствовал себя лучше, чем с семьёй. одно хорошо, он спал совершенно один, в отдельной комнате, в мягкой кровати, никакого особенно выбешивающего его ли ынсана. да, они всё ещё были в одном доме, донпё всё ещё понимал, что ынсан спит буквально в соседней комнате, но то, что он мог закрыться(наверно) в этой комнате, чтобы ынсан его не достал, давало ему хотя бы немного спокойствия. 

донпё садится на кровати и видит, как хёнджун снова появляется в дверях и смотрит на него. донпё и сам смотрит на хёнджуна в ответ, трёт заспанные глаза. 

\- завтрак уже готов, спускайся в столовую. - говорит парень, прикрывает за собой дверь и оставляет его одного. 

донпё смотрит в сторону своего чемодана и хмурится. у него нет ни малейшего желания разбирать его, потому что это будет всё равно, что сдаться… словно донпё уже и не хочет сбегать, хочет остаться. на этом чемодане бесформенно лежит его вчерашняя одежда. мозг подкидывает мысли о том, чтобы выйти на завтрак в одной пижаме, но донпё всё равно залазит в чемодан, находит что-то приличное в куче рандомных вещей, которых донпё напихал туда в злости и истерике.

на первом этаже ынсан и хёнджун накрывали на стол. ынсан говорил хёнджуну валить, но тот настаивал на том, чтобы завтракать в этом домике, за что донпё его мысленно благодарил, присаживаясь на стул, как можно дальше от места ынсана. донпё всё ещё был зол, больше всего из-за того, что ему вчера так ничего и не рассказали.

после вчерашнего ужина, который они полностью провели в молчании, донпё не шёл на контакт с ынсаном, просто закрылся в комнате и лег спать. да и сам ынсан особо не хотел общаться с донпё, может, просто давал время на мысли. сейчас же, ынсан, признаться, выглядел замечательно, если совсем не принимать во внимание огромный лейкопластырь на ухе. и донпё в самом деле старался не принимать это во внимание, потому что каждый раз, когда он смотрел на чужие уши, ему хотелось смеяться или, как минимум, по-идиотски улыбаться. это его маленькая победа.

\- раз уж это первый завтрак донпё здесь, то можно было обвести его в главный домик. папа хотел его увидеть. - говорит хёнджун, размешивая сахар в своем кофе с молоком. 

\- ты про чондэ? - спрашивает ынсан, хватается за нож для масла и получает от хёнджуна утвердительный кивок. ынсан смотрит на донпё, которому даже к еде приступать не хочется под такие разговоры. - ему ещё рано знакомиться с моим отцом. и родителям нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. 

\- они, кажется, уже свыклись с мыслью, что донпё будет жить здесь. к тому же, нужно давать ему немного свободы. - настаивает на своём джун и донпё кажется, что они вообще забыли, что он здесь сидит. 

\- он и фраза “давать свободы” несовместимы. - вставляет своё недовольство донпё и ынсан громко кладет на стол нож. 

\- мне кажется, ты не можешь говорить что-то такое человеку, с которым знаком меньше дня. - отвечает ынсан. 

\- а мне кажется, я могу говорить всё, что захочу, потому что это мой рот. - упирается донпё, уже совсем не обращая внимания ни на бутерброды с яйцом пашот, ни на овсяную кашу, которую он до этого серьезно собирался съесть. 

\- и этим ртом ты говоришь о вещах, о которых не имеешь не малейшего понятия. - ынсан хмуро смотрит на него, намазывая плавленый сыр на кусок хлеба. 

\- возможно я не имею о этих вещах никакого понятия, потом что ты мне так ничего и не объяснил? 

\- я тебе уже говорил, что расскажу обо всём позже. - начинает злиться ынсан, потому что он точно уверен, донпё некуда торопиться.

\- когда? когда найдешь для меня клетку подходящего размера и затычку в рот? - бесится донпё, встаёт из-за стола, оставляя почти нетронутый завтрак, и убегает обратно в свою комнату.

ынсан выводит его из себя. вчера и сегодня - каждым движением или словом, одним только существованием. и что-то подсказывает ему, что завтра это не изменится. и через неделю тоже. потому что, понятное дело, придется сгладить углы, чтобы его в этом доме не прирезали, как раздражающий элемент, но на это понадобятся в лучшем случае недели. и дни, в которые он может максимально действовать ынсану на нервы, донпё использует полностью. не потому что он вредный по своей натуре, а потому что он не знает, что ещё сделать, чтобы ынсан пожалел, что связался с ним.

донпё хлопает дверью своей комнаты и не знает, что сделать, чтобы выпустить пар. обычно он погулять, в караоке или в кафе, но теперь ему даже на веранду, вероятно, нельзя выйти. вещей, которые он может сломать, нет, поэтому он просто рвет газету, которую здесь для него оставил хёнджун, сидит на полу рядом с кроватью и плачет.

\- думаю, тебе действительно нужно подождать ещё чуть-чуть. - говорит джун, осторожно проходя в комнату. - у нас нет привычки запирать людей в клетках, он обязательно расскажет тебе в ближайшее время.

\- я имею право знать сейчас. меня заперли в этом доме, я не могу позвонить ни отцу, ни своим друзьям, которые, вероятно, сходят с ума от волнения, это не что-то обыденное и я не смирюсь с этим так быстро, пока не буду знать правду. - донпё кидает скомканную газету к шкафу и вытирает слезу с щёки. хёнджун садится рядом.

\- ынсан всегда относился ко мне хорошо, как настоящий старший брат, и, честно говоря, только что, когда он разговаривал с тобой, я не чувствовал, что это мой брат. - говорит хёнджун. - из-за твоего появления, он тоже волнуется. и, возможно, он даже не знает до конца всю правду. он не тот тип людей, который будет скрывать что-то важное.

\- интересно... - усмехается пё. - я не знаю, ты не знаешь, он не знает... кто же тогда знает?

\- не знаю... наш папа всегда говорил, что если тайна действительно важна, то один человек не может её хранить. - делится хёнджун, скромно улыбаясь. - в любом случае, ынсан обязательно тебе расскажет. а тебе будет легче, если ты будешь думать об этом... заточении, как о пребывании в гостях у родственников.

\- тебе легко говорить, не...

\- подожди, я знаю, это тяжело для тебя, но доверься мне и ынсану. хотя бы одному из нас. мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы ты забыл о неудобствах. 

\- ты рискнешь говорить и за ынсана тоже? - спрашивает донпё, взглянув на хёнджун, а тот вздыхает и встает. 

\- я всего лишь глупенький младший брат для него. но он слишком долго думал, словно это действительно так. я поговорю с ним о том, чтобы он дал тебе только воли. - хёнджун улыбается совсем немного, поправляет капюшон толстовки и идёт к двери, чтобы остановиться, схватившись за ручку. - обычно еду со стола убирает ынсан. сейчас он куда-то собрался, я попрошу его не убирать, ты можешь спокойно поесть. 

хёнджун наконец выходит за дверь. донпё пинает носком стопы прикатившийся обратно шарик из бумаги, где виднеется фото его отца, недавно удачно купившего акции крупной развлекательной компании. ещё одно лицо, которое теперь донпё не хочет видеть. 

***

ынсан косится вправо, когда проходит мимо розового куста рядом с гостевым домиком. рядом с ним идёт хёнджун и улыбается ему. не было бы у ынсана в самого утра скверное настроение (ставшее таким не без участия отдельных конкретных лиц), он бы ударился в воспоминания о лучших днях, когда ынсан ещё учился в старшей школе, когда они оба были детьми и для них всё было максимально просто. потому что погода сегодня прямо из прошлого, дышать легко (почти), а хёнджун всё ещё ребёнок. только ынсан немного изменился. 

\- мы можем поговорить? - спрашивает джун и прячет руки в карманах теплого пальто. 

\- можем. пока я иду до главного дома. - предлагает компромисс ынсан, но для справедливости заметно замедляет шаг. 

\- не перекрывай ему кислород. - начинает хёнджун. ынсан сразу дергает бровью, видно, что разговор намечается серьезный. - он и так не доверяет тебе. хочешь, чтобы он сбежал?

\- он не сможет сбежать, хёнджун. - напоминает ли. хёнджун кивает с какой-то грустью.

\- не сможет. но будет пытаться из раза в раз. не лучше ли установить с ним доверительные отношения? вдруг он что-то знает?

\- если бы он что-то знал, то побоялся в укусить меня. - ынсан показывает пальцем на своё ухо. - ты бы на его месте укусил за ухо человека, который может тебя убить? он не знает, что мы за семья.

\- и всё же, он не твоя зверушка, ты не можешь постоянно держать его взаперти. - хёнджун видит впереди дом родителей и выпаливает всё, как есть, пока у него есть время. - разреши ему хотя бы выходить в сад. и в город раз в неделю. я прослежу за ним, если ты боишься.

\- если бы мне нужно было сделать то же самое с родителями или тобой, чтобы вы были в безопасности, я бы так сделал. но я подумаю над твоими словами . - обещает сан, когда они уже подходят в парадному входу, и переходит на другую тему. - меня пугает то, как сильно ты хочешь принять участие в плане, о котором не знаешь ровным счётом ничего.

\- честно говоря, в последнее время я думал о том, чтобы попросить отца выдать мне оружие. - признается хёнджун, когда встаёт у парадной и смотрит на своего брата. ынсан мгновенно хмурится.

\- не говори ерунды, ты не умеешь ни драться, ни стрелять.

\- ты когда-то тоже не умел драться и стрелять.

\- да, и я научился, чтобы тебе не пришлось делать этого. - повышает голос ынсан, но хёнджун не боится.

\- я не просил тебя этого делать. - хмурится джун, но продолжает смотреть в лицо ынсану. тот хватает его за плечо. 

\- не лезь в наше с отцом дело. на моем месте ты не проживешь и двух недель. тебе лучше продолжать учиться на врача. - серьёзно говорит ынсан и его серьёзность немного да и заставляет испугаться.

\- ынсан, тебя ждут. - доносится до них со стороны двери. они поворачиваются и видят чондэ с рюкзаком. видимо решил съездить в город и застал эту сцену.

ынсан понял, что на самом деле ему хотел сказать чондэ, отлип от хёнджуна и, кивнув чондэ, пошел по ступенькам в сторону входа. он никогда не ругал хёнджуна из-за чего-то серьезнее грязной комнаты или прогуленных занятий. сейчас же его привычный мир рушился. надежды были только на то, что хёнджун ещё раз подумает и не станет ходить к отцу, таяли. его братец настолько упрям, что, наверняка, будет неделями сидеть под кабинетом отца, если это действительно нужно ему так сильно, что он признался ынсану. 

а ынсан тем временем поднимается на второй этаж, открывает дверь кабинета и видит за столом бэкхёна, читающего что-то в телефоне. выглядел он хмуро, поэтому ынсан ничего не говорит, тихо закрывает за собой дверь и садится в кресло напротив стола. бэкхён же наконец отвлекается от сообщения и смотрит на сына. 

\- этому придурку окончательно делать нечего, он предлагает весной высадить в саду деревья персика. все уши прожужжал. как будто меня эти ветки сильно интересуют. - начинает разговор бён, кладет телефон на стол. 

\- ты про римхэ аджосси? - спрашивает ынсан, упоминая имя их садовника, бэкхён кивает и смеется. - и что, не будешь сажать персики?

\- не буду. он будет. - уточняет мужчина. - кажется, хёнджуну нравятся персиковые цветы. 

\- они всем нравятся. - говорит ынсан, стуча пальцами по деревянному подлокотнику кресла. - а что насчет хёнджуна… если он придет к тебе… ты лучше меня знаешь, не слушай и не потакай ему, иначе он не выживет. 

\- дети растут, им нужны игрушки побольше. - смеется бэкхён, когда догадывается, о чем речь. 

\- он ещё не понимает, насколько игра серьезная. 

\- а ты? - бэкхён упирается локтями в стол, подпирает руками щеки и ждёт объяснений от ынсана. - ты запер человека в моем доме, когда собираешься рассказать, какого черта?

\- для безопасности. его и нашей. - объясняет ли. - у меня есть некоторая информация о правой руке сон джэкё. 

\- почему информация прошла мимо моего уха? моего здорового уха! - подчеркивает бэкхён и ынсан почти закатывает глаза. сегодня все подряд издеваются над его забинтованным ухом. 

\- не ты ли говорил, что я должен плавно входить в курс твоих дел?

\- твоё плавное вхождение происходит что-то слишком быстро. говорили же не заводи так много детей, они съедят все нервы. - бён проводит ладонью по лицу. - так что за информация?

\- они встречались с каким-то клерком из “ыльбин”. ничего о встрече неизвестно. - говорит ынсан и отца это очевидно очень интересует. он как никто другой знает, кто такие "ыльбин". 

\- ну так нужно узнать. 

\- уже работаю над этим. - сразу же отвечает ынсан и встаёт с кресла. 

\- тебе хёнджун не говорил насчёт того, чтобы пригласить твоего гостя к нам на ужин? - спрашивает бэкхён, пока ынсан от него не сбежал. 

\- "мой гость" ещё слишком мало знает, чтобы его с тобой знакомить.

\- а ты ему ещё ничего не рассказал? - удивляется бён. 

\- нет. собираюсь сделать это после выполнения работы. не хочу оперировать слухами в разговоре с ним. - объясняется ынсан и бэкхён, послушав его, несколько раз кивает. 

\- хочешь так, флаг тебе в руки. только скажи заранее, когда нам царский стол накрывать. и из кабинета моего свали, хочу кое с кем потрещать. 

бэкхён начинает рыться в своём телефоне, видимо, в поисках нужного номера, ынсан смеётся коротко, но оставляет своего старика одного. у него тоже есть, с кем поговорить. и о чём подумать. 

***

\- твою мать. - чертыхается ынсан. прищемил кожу на шее молнией от кофты. давно такого не было. давно он не злился из-за такой мелочи. но всё таки, неприятные мелочи имеют свойство наслаиваться друг на друга, из-за чего они уже не кажутся такими мелкими, как прежде. вот и сейчас так же. донпё, разговор с информатором, укушенное ухо, хёнджун с его упрямством...

он продолжает одеваться. как бы то ни было, вечером у него были дела, от которых отказаться он не мог. что-то вроде свидания с правдой. правдой, которую ещё нужно добыть. и ынсан натягивает куртку, надевает на себя рюкзак, готовый выходить из дома и ехать на “встречу”. 

к великому огорчению ынсана, ему не удалось уйти на задание незамеченным. как только он спускался по лестнице в гостиную, он увидел на диване его первую “неприятную мелочь”. 

ынсан был более чем уверен, что донпё сидит в гостиной перед включенным телеком не потому что ему особо интересно смотреть дорамы и всякие юмористические шоу, а потому что он хочет быть всегда на виду, мозолить ынсану глаза своим присутствием и от этого ещё больше надоедать. но ничего сказать ынсан поэтому поводу не мог, всё таки, у донпё здесь не так много занятий на выбор, только смотреть телек, читать книги и спать. 

\- куда-то идёшь? - интересуется донпё, когда ынсан проходит мимо него.

\- на работу. 

\- вау, у тебя есть работа? - удивляется донпё, прижимается щекой к спинке дивана и смотрит на ынсана, который ради разговора с ним останавливается и даже поворачивается к нему. - я думал, ты сидишь на шее у своего отца. 

\- как ты? - отбивает “подачу” ынсан, донпё даже усмехается. 

\- студентам положено. 

\- ты больше не студент. - говорит ынсан, на самом деле вообще не понимая зачем. 

может быть, потому что за все сутки с небольшим, которые они знакомы, они впервые общаются так долго. сегодняшний разговор за завтраком он не считал, потому что там была ссора. а вчера днем они подрались, поэтому тоже не считается. единственный спокойный разговор. хотя, откуда ынсану знать заранее, они ещё не закончили. 

\- ну на шее у своего отца я теперь тоже не сижу. хотя, я бы лучше предпочел учиться, как проклятый, чем смотреть телек в этом тупом доме. - тяжело вздыхает донпё, на секунду отворачивается от ынсана. - и всё таки, что это за работа такая, что ночью надо работать. 

\- могилы копаю. - шутит ынсан, смеется, натягивает на спину рюкзак и уходит, пока донпё не задал ему ещё больше вопросов. не то чтобы ынсану было неприятно разговаривать с донпё, просто чем дольше это длится, тем дольше ынсан дурит и водит его за нос. ынсан не праведник, но ключ к совместному проживанию без травм, это доверие с обеих сторон. как бы ынсан иногда не любил поступки отца, ему было жалко гостевой дом. 

во всяком случае, помещений на участке отца было достаточно, и не будь ынсан дураком, пошел к гаражу. не к маленькой пристройке с опускной дверью, а к самостоятельному зданию. сначала ынсан и чондэ ворчали на отца, потому что ни одному здравомыслящему человеку не нужно огромное количество машин и огромное помещение под них. а потом бэкхён, видимо, склонился под их аргументами. “цирк уехал, а клоуны остались”. вернее, большинство тачек отдали лучшим из группировки за ненадобностью, а на огромной крытой парковке остался только необходимый минимум. 

когда ли уже подходил к гаражу, его заметил мён-хён, который, видимо, сегодня дежурил на парковке. 

\- ынсан, сказал бы, что едешь на задание, я бы тебе к домику подогнал машину. - смеется хён, открывая для ынсана дверь, тот же целенаправленно идет куда-то. 

\- мне нужна не машина. - отвечает ынсан, проходит к мотоциклу и смотрит на хёна только тогда, когда садится на сидение. - к тому же, прогулка от дома до парковки - это какая-никакая разминка. 

\- вот уж не думал, что тебе нужна разминка. - говорит он и ынсан заводит мотоцикл. - а ухо где поранил?

\- собачка цапнула. не волнуйтесь. - парень надевает шлем, а хён, открыв для него ворота, отходит в сторону, чтобы его не переехали. 

дорога заняла довольно долгое время, но опять же, пищи для мыслей у него было достаточно. да и скучать ему не пришлось, уже подъезжая к нужному офису, ынсану позвонил сынён. 

чо сынён был для ынсана чем-то вроде напарника. или наставником, который всегда следит за тем, чтобы ты, словно начинающий повар, не обжег пальцы о сковородку. всё это, конечно, образно, сынён отвратительно готовил даже яичницу, зато стреляет от первоклассно. и шутки хорошие. в мирной обстановке никто и не подумает на чо, что он убивает людей, пусть и весьма не благородных. 

одной из причин, почему группировка отца всё ещё процветала, были несгибаемые устои и правила проведения каждого задания. отец требовал, чтобы не каждом задании за исполняющим или исполняющими следил специальный человек, можно сказать, связной. связные очень редко вмешивались в задание и нередко вообще находились в других локациях, наблюдая за исполняющими с расстояния. они обязаны были знать план задания досконально, чтобы понимать, где исполняющий от него отклонился без согласования с связным, дабы наказать того позже. естественно, план задания продумывался заранее, чтобы максимально снизить потери, поэтому отклонения от них были недопустимы. в тех случаях, когда жизни исполняющего и сохранности анонимности группировки для остальных людей, что-то угрожает, этим правилом пренебрегают, но, в любом случае, связной всегда должен находиться рядом с исполняющим, так как именно он, по окончанию задания, составляет доклад. 

\- ты где плетешься? - услышал ынсан, когда ответил на звонок через беспроводную гарнитуру. 

\- уже подъезжаю. как остановка? 

\- так себе. из здания, что я выбрал, всё очень плохо видно. но, похоже, он всё ещё в кабинете. к нему пару раз за последний час заходила секретарь, но и она уже ушла. в здании, за исключением его, несколько человек по этажам. - докладывает сынён. 

они условились на том, что сынён будет присматривать за ним с расстояния и не будет особо сильно вмешиваться в это. всё таки, какая-то часть этого задания была чисто интересом ынсана. маленькая месть… способ выяснить правду и одновременно уберечь родных. 

\- такой хороший вечер, а они сидят на работе. совсем не ценят настоящее. - вздыхает ынсан, останавливается в переулке рядом с зданием, в которое ему придется сейчас зайти, паркуя свой мотоцикл. 

\- клянусь, если бы ты сейчас посмеялся в трубку, то прозвучал бы точь в точь, как злодей из какой-то экшен-дорамы. - смеется сынён. 

\- действительность субъективна. для кого-то мы с тобой спасители, а для кого-то действительно злодеи из дорамы. - делится мыслями ынсан. - нужно скорректировать план. 

\- я так и думал. наивно было думать, что в здании будет только нужный нам человек. у тебя и план наверно есть?

\- и план, и вещи для его исполнения. - ынсан снимает с себя шлем, заменяя его на обычную медицинскую маску, служащую исключительно с целью смешивания с остальными. он быстро рассказывает сынёну свой план и, получив одобрение, ынсан встает с мотоцикла, забирает рюкзак, кладёт в него канистру с бензином, которая обычно висела на мотоцикле, как неприкосновенный запас на черный день, и идёт к входу. 

а план был максимально просто для выполнения, если ты не первый день в группировке, конечно. вот и ынсан с сынёном были здесь даже не первый год, поэтому для ынсана не составило труда пройти в здание под видом сотрудника, забывшего что-то в кабинете, подняться на нужный этаж и включить пожарную сирену, которая была ближе всего к кабинет человека, с которым он хотел встретиться. в любом случае, этот человек уже никуда от него не уйдет, а вот остальные сотрудники успеют уйти. 

перед глазами уже дверь в нужный кабинет. ынсан дергает за ручку и видит по ту сторону порога мужчину средних лет, который, видимо, уже собирается уходить. для ынсана это не проблема. он пропихивает мужчину обратно в кабинет, закрывает дверь и смотрит на него, упавшего на пол рядом с рабочим столом, снизу вверх. 

\- не догадываешься, зачем я здесь? - спрашивает тихо ынсан, стоя перед своим “собеседником”. 

\- мне бы для начала узнать, что за щенок посмел толкнуть меня на пол. - говорит мужчина, но ынсан игнорирует новую тему для разговора. 

\- щенок? - ынсан опускает маску до подбородка и вытаскивает пистолет, упираясь дулом в чужой глаз. - я меня к тебе много вопросов. насчет твоего босса, сон джэкё. 

***

ещё одно утро в этом доме. отвратительно. но, на этот раз, на него никто не смотрел, пока он спал, так что это, наверно, можно назвать успехом. и криков вроде вчерашних не было. наверно, хёнджуна тоже не было в доме. он один. потому что ынсан вчера так и не пришёл. 

это заметно подняло донпё его утреннее настроение. одно только отсутствие ынсана дома, когда это окончательно подтвердилось осмотром дома. пё обошел все комнаты, но ни в одной ынсана не было, что заставило донпё буквально просиять от радости и спуститься на кухню. 

в тот раз он впервые за всё время заглядывал в холодильник. за еду обычно отвечал ынсан, поэтому сон даже не заходил на кухню, но, теперь, когда его нет, нужно как-то соображать себе завтрак. только, открыв дверцу, донпё видит одно лишь пиво и сыр. и тут у парня возникло много вопросов. как вообще можно жить на одном сыре и пиве, и из чего он должен себе готовить? и куда вообще делась еда, из которой ынсан (или хёнджун) готовил вчера весь день? где яйца, молоко?

исследовав шкафчики, он не нашел ничего, кроме специй, даже хлеба не было, поэтому донпё грустно примостился у большого стола на кухне, нарезая сыр, чтобы хоть чем-то себя накормить. именно в этот момент открывается входная дверь и что-то сильно гремит. донпё выходит на звук и видит в прихожей хёнджуна с какой-то большой сумкой, как у доставщиков еды. 

\- о, ты уже проснулся. - восклицает хёнджун, поставив сумку на пол. - эта штука такая тяжелая… и как ынсану не лень с ней каждое утро таскаться. я давно говорю ему покупать еду и готовить самому, он меня не слушает. - со вздохом выдает хёнджун.

\- я думал, что он так и делает. - отвечает донпё, засовывая в рот последний кусочек сыра. 

\- нет. раньше его редко когда можно было застать дома, он ел в городе, а на завтраки иногда заходил в главный дом… но теперь он приносит еду из нашей кухни. а если он ещё не пришёл, то я подумал, что ты сам на кухню сходить не можешь, поэтому... здесь твой завтрак. - джун улыбается и показывает на сумку, которую принёс. - можем поесть в гостиной, пока ынсан не видит. 

донпё не думал, что ынсан настолько педантичен, чтобы запрещать есть где-то, кроме столовой, но как будто ему назло, словно так и есть, согласился поесть перед телевизором. в сумке был завтрак на три персоны, но к третьему они не притронулись. хёнджун помог донпё расставить всё на маленьком журнальном столике, донпё включил телевизор, чтобы не есть в неловкой тишине, если они с хёнджуном вдруг перестанут разговаривать. 

непонятно, зачем он так заморочился, если сам почти ни слова не сказал. хёнджун говорил много и всё на какие-то приземленные темы, донпё только слушал и ел свои гренки с маслом и чай из термоса, пока новости, включенные им на фон, не приобрели для него оттенок интереса. 

“...вчера вечером сгорел верхний этаж офисного комплекса компании “эфжен”. на этаже в это время находился директор компании, по совместительству премьер министр компании депутата сон джэкё, чон ёнсон, к сожалению, погибший при пожаре. в то время, как остальные сотрудники компании эвакуировались из здания, как предполагает полиция, он не смог выйти из кабинета из-за неполадок с ключ-замком...”

картинка с обгоревшими офисными стульями и столами сменяется на врачей, несущих тело в мешке на носилках. донпё прикусывает губу и отворачивает от телевизора, перекручивая эту мысль в голове. 

\- что-то ты загрузился в телевизор… - говорит хёнджун, открывая упаковку с йогуртом. 

\- сон джэкё это мой отец. а “эфжен” это наполовину его компания, просто была оформлена на ёнсон-аджосси. - объясняет донпё, после чего хёнджун хмурится. 

\- может вчера он поехал туда? - очень тихо самого себя спрашивает джун. 

\- он это кто? - спрашивает в ответ донпё и хёнджун очень удивленно смотрит на него, роняя на ногу набранный в ложку йогурт. 

\- я сказал это вслух? 

\- ты имеешь ввиду ынсана? - додумывает донпё. в его догадках не было и половины серьезности, но, увидев взволнованный взгляд хёнджуна, донпё пробрала дрожь. 

хёнджун быстро берет со стола салфетку, вытирая с джинс йогурт, после чего встает из-за стола и уходит. донпё, следует за ним, не желая оставаться без ответов. 

\- так и уйдешь? не скажешь мне ничего? что он мог там делать? - донпё встает перед хёнджуном, когда тот завязывает шнурки на обуви. 

\- уверен, что ынсан сам тебе всё расскажет очень скоро. - хёнджун поднимает глаза на донпё. в его глазах - невероятное желание узнать правду. наверно, на месте донпё, хёнджун также бы хотел этого, сталкиваясь с молчанием в ответ на свои вопросы. - слушай, наша семья не самая обычная. если ынсан узнает, что я тебе проболтался о его работе, мне не поздоровится. 

хёнджун сам дал птичке укусить себя за палец. донпё плевать на эти слова, он может клясться в том, что ничего не скажет ынсану, но когда заговорит с ним лично, всё станет ясно. в его просьбе нет ничего противозаконного, даже наоборот, но хёнджун даже слова не может вымолвить, потому что профакапился и переволновался.

и волнение возрастает в разы, когда дверь перед ними открывается, а из нее появляется ынсан. всё такой же, как был вчера вечером, если не включать усталость на лице и пластырь на левой руке. он снял с плеча сумку и одним движением засунул его за кресло, на котором сидел джун, и только тогда посмотрел на парней.

\- чего вы здесь стоите? по мне соскучились? - вполовину энтузиазма подшучивает ли, прикасаясь к плечу хёнджуна, но тот лишь улыбается на какие-то доли секунд и встает. 

\- я принёс завтрак, он в гостиной. поешьте без меня. - говорит хёнджун и уходит. донпё решает не останавливать его и присесть на уши ынсану.

\- пошли есть. - почти командует ынсан, проходя к гостиной. 

\- ты был там? - спрашивает сон и ынсан, не дойдя до гостиной, снова смотрит на донпё из-за плеча. - в офисе “эфжен”?

\- да, был. - ынсан продолжает путь, но донпё по пятам следует за ынсаном, садится перед ним в гостиной. 

\- ты так легко об этом говоришь. может ты ещё этот пожар устроил? - спрашивает донпё с неким притязанием на шутку, но ынсан продолжает есть йогурт с таким же серьезным лицом. - что?

\- хёнджун сказал тебе, наша семья не самая обычная. 

\- ты слышал? - удивляется донпё. 

\- да. но зная хёнджуна, я удивлён, что он тебе в самый первый день не сказал, что мой отец за человек. - ынсан вздыхает и берет в руку стакан с кофе, но натыкается на чужой заинтересованный взгляд. - мой отец что-то вроде босса мафиозной группировки, только ничего общего с мафией из фильмов это не имеет. 

босс мафиозной группировки? донпё ожидал всё, но не это. он даже смеется сначала, думая, что это такая шутка, но ынсан как был серьезным, таким и остался. парню вмиг стало страшно и он понял, почему его отец так злился на бён бэкхёна, а мать боялась даже попрощаться с сыном в присутствии его людей. 

\- и ты на него работаешь? 

донпё невообразимо страшно, пусть он и догадывается, что с ним ничего не сделают. было бы странно подселять к себе человека, которого потом собираешься убить. его пугал сам факт того, что кто-то с таким телом, как у ынсана, может убивать других людей. если бы донпё увидел ынсана на улице, не зная его характера, он бы никогда не подумал, что у него в сумке пушка и он может вынести тебе мозги, если кто-то заплатит. ынсан ощущает этот страх, он какой то слабо уловимой вибрацией доносится до него.

\- ну, по факту да, хотя он называет это обучением. я его старший сын, мне придется принять пост босса, когда отец уйдет на пенсию. - ли старается объясняться как можно спокойно, чтобы донпё не волновался, но получается откровенно хреново. 

\- и хёнджун тоже? - снова спрашивает сон, но на этот раз ынсан выгибает бровь. 

\- нет, дела отца его никак не касаются. он даже нож в руках держал только кухонный. - всё же отвечает сан, но делает замечание. - что-то от тебя много вопросов. обычно ты молчишь, когда я на тебя смотрю.

\- последний вопрос. - предупреждает донпё. - ты убил чон ёнсона?

ынсан молчит, донпё даже чувствует холодок по коже, но потом ынсан внезапно ставит свой стакан с кофе на стол и встает с пола. смотрит сверху вниз, но у донпё нет ни малейшего желания повиноваться. да, он боится, но, бояться будет нечего, если успешно сбежишь, правда?

\- ты сам знаешь ответ. - ынсан на секунду останавливается и берет со стола печенье. - мы с ним поговорили перед этим. он рассказал мне много интересного. теперь я могу рассказать тебе, зачем ты здесь. 

ынсан устал, он хочет помыться и немного поспать, поэтому идет в свою комнату, но донпё был бы не собой, если бы не остановил его. 

\- когда? когда ты расскажешь?

\- сегодня вечером. - немного улыбается ынсан. - после ужина в главном доме. мой отец просил тебя с ним познакомить.


End file.
